1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an input receiver method and apparatus for changing input signal voltage levels to voltage levels in a range suitable for use in a conventional voltage level shifter circuit for all gallium arsenide circuitry.
2. Description of Prior Art
The only prior art known utilizes differential amplifier principles with all attendant disadvantages thereto and thus, is not really pertinent to the present invention which does not rely on differentials.